Random Acts
by Nate Grey
Summary: Ray commits a random act of kindness for an opponent, and gets more than he expected when she returns the favor...


Notes: I did this because Mariam reminds me of Mariah…where IS she, anyway?  Sorry if I misspell any names, but this is what MY captions show when I turn them on, so there.  I honestly thought it was Miriam, but now that I've really listened, I'm convinced it is Mariam…which I'd never heard before, but…

Summary: Ray commits a random act of kindness for an opponent, and gets a little more than he bargained for when she returns the favor…  

Not really any couples, but I guess it's Ray/Mariam/Max, and only if you squint.

Random Acts

A Beyblade (V-Force) Fanfiction by

Nate Grey

XMAN0123@aol.com

Friendship sometimes made people do very strange things.

For example, Ray found himself walking to the 24-hour general store well after midnight.

It probably would've been a better idea to ask Max to go for him, but Ray would've felt guilty waking up his friend.  Tyson was pretty much a log until breakfast, and he hadn't even considered asking Kai. 

Had Ray bothered to point out that he needed some medicine for his fever, perhaps they would've been more sympathetic.  But he hadn't bothered to wake anyone at all, so he was stuck with a high fever and a long walk to match.

* * * * *

Normally, Mariam never would've left the base so late.  But between her and the other Saint Shields (well, mostly her and Dunga), they'd polished off their entire supply of tea, just as Joseph caught a nasty cold.  Even if she hadn't had a large portion of the tea, Mariam would've felt responsible.  Joseph was her little brother, and while he was often a major pain, he was still her major pain…if that made any sense.  Anyway, nobody knew Joseph's preferences better than she did.

Thankfully, the store wasn't too far from the base, and soon she'd spotted a single box of tea that would fit comfortably under one arm.  She would've gotten more, but there was no way she was lugging all that tea home by herself.  Especially not when she could just bug Dunga and Ozuma into helping her carry more the next day.

The store itself was mostly empty, save for one or two people that probably had the midnight munchies.  Mariam didn't pay them much attention as she carried her tea to the cashier.  While he rang up the purchase, she reached into her pocket and suddenly realized she had almost no money at all.  She must've forgotten in her hurry.

Before she could react, though, a boy moved past her, dropping a handful of cash on the counter and flashing a medicine bottle at the surprised cashier before heading for the door.  Mariam noticed that the boy's face had been very red, but underneath all that, he had looked very familiar…

She turned back to explain to the cashier that she was a few dollars short (really, it was a bit more than that), but the old man was already shaking his head.  

"Don't worry about it, little lady.  Looks like your friend had enough to pay for you both.  You want his change?"

Mariam blinked in surprise, but finally shook her head.  If her mysterious benefactor had been in that much of a hurry, he probably wouldn't care about pocket change.  She picked up her tea and hurried out of store, determined to at least thank the boy for his kindness.

* * * * *

Ray honestly had no idea how much money he'd put on the counter, but he was certain it was more than enough to cover some fever medicine and a box of tea.  A small smile crossed his face as he thought of what the surprised girl might be thinking just then.  He wasn't sure why he'd done it, though.  Maybe he'd just thought she was cute…but then again, he could hardly trust his judgment in his current state.  As if proof of that, he came to realize that he'd just walked into a dead end alley.

Chuckling at his absent-mindedness, he turned around, only to find the exit blocked by three large boys, probably only a few years older than him.  

"Spare some change, little bro?" one of them asked, a wicked smile on his lips.

Ray blinked a few times, but his bleary vision refused to clear itself.  He sighed.  "Look, fellas.  I don't want any trouble.  I'm just trying to get home so I can take my medicine.  I don't have any money."

"Now, you wouldn't be lying to us, would you?" another asked, taking a few steps closer.

"C'mon, guys.  You don't really want to mug a sick kid, do you?" Ray asked, trying to appeal to their base humanity.

"We'll be the judges of that.  Check him, Mikey."

Ray honestly thought about letting them check his pockets.  They wouldn't find anything, except his Beyblade and launcher…but then, he couldn't be sure they wouldn't take those in the place of cash.  He waited until Mikey was close enough, and then caught him off guard with a roundhouse kick that laid him flat on his back.

"Oh, a tough guy, huh?" one of the other two asked.  "Let's show him some moves, Rick."

Ray tried to keep a steady head as the two boys closed in, but all the exertion was starting to make him feel faint.  It occurred to him that trying to fight in his condition wasn't the best idea, but if he could manage to knock one more out, maybe he could avoid at least some damage.  He tried to tackle the closest one, but the boy merely sidestepped and caught him with a meaty fist to the gut.  The air left his body in a rush, and Ray hit the ground hard, gasping for breath.

"Not so tough now, huh, chump?" the boy laughed, planting his foot on Ray's back.  "Now you're gonna get mugged and beat up."

"I don't think so," said a voice behind them.

Something small and blue came spinning out of the darkness, slashing one boy across the cheek before it bounced off the alley wall and caught Rick in the back of the head.  As the boys cringed in pain, they were totally unaware of the small, lithe figure that leaped at them until it was too late.

* * * * *

Ray was only vaguely aware of someone lifting him by his collar.

"Man, you're heavy," a feminine voice grunted.

"Sorry," he murmured through the haze, trying to open his eyes.

"Oh, shut up already and hang onto me…if you can."  

He felt one of his arms being slung around what felt like a set of small shoulders.  For some reason, he had an epiphany just then.  "You didn't come to give me my change, did you?"

There was long pause before she finally answered.  "I let the old guy keep it."

Ray smiled faintly.  "Good," he mumbled before he passed out.

* * * * *

"Are you crazy?!  Why'd you bring him here?!"

Ray woke up to hear someone shouting, seemingly from below him.  Something was tied around his face, blocking his sight, but when he reached up to remove it, he found his hands and legs tied as well.

"Would you keep it down, meathead?!" a familiar voice shouted.  "He's sleeping!"

"I don't care if he's making a ten-course meal!  Get him outta here BEFORE Ozuma gets back!"

"Hey, if you want him gone, you go through ME, big guy!"

There was more shouting, but Ray had stopped paying attention by then.  He more concerned with getting himself untied.  It took a few minutes, but he was finally feeling some give in the rope around his hands when he heard footsteps heading his way.  Ray instantly rolled on his side and tried to feign sleep.

When the footsteps got near him, there was a startled gasp, and then they sped up.  Someone leaned over him and began to untie his hands.  "That jerk!  I can't believe he tied you up!"

It was same girl from the alley, he knew…but he still had a feeling they'd met before then.  He waited until she'd freed his hands before speaking.  "If I'd known you were saving me just so you could kidnap me, I think would've taken my chance with the muggers."

"You're welcome, and it wasn't me that tied you up," she snapped.  "I only brought you here because it was closer and you were heavy."  

Once she was done with his legs, she reached up to remove his headband from his eyes, but he grabbed her wrists.  "Don't bother, Mariam.  I bet Dunga has a reason for not wanting me to see this place."  He could almost sense her smirking.

"So how long have you known it was me?" she asked.

"I started to suspect in the alley.  I don't know too many girls that can take out two thugs by themselves.  The real clincher was when you called Dunga a meathead.  For some reason, it just sounded like something you'd say."

"Still sore about that loss, I see," Mariam chuckled.  "Well, it was your own fault for butting in.  We singled Max out for a reason."

"You double-team him for a reason, too?" Ray countered.  

"As a matter of fact, yeah.  Not like I'm gonna tell you why, though."

"Suit yourself."  Ray paused.  "I guess I should thank you for helping me out back there."

Mariam took her time in answering.  "You don't have to.  I was returning the favor."

"Maybe you shouldn't have.  I'm not sure I would've given up the money, if I'd realized who you were back then."

She snorted.  "You ARE sore about losing.  If it makes you feel any better, you lasted longer than Max did the first time."

"But that's because you and your brother were toying with us, right?"  When she didn't answer, he sighed and shook his head.  "Why'd you bring me here, Mariam?"

"I told you, you were heavy."

"Then why'd you let me stay when Dunga tried to kick me out?"

"Because you're my guest and some of us actually have manners," she replied coolly.

"You're being evasive."

"I'm not telling you the whole truth.  There's a big difference."

Ray bit his lip.  "So.  How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Until I think you can walk home without getting mugged again.  Which reminds me, I brought you some tea."

He heard her moving around, and then her hand touched his arm.  

"Be careful, it's hot," she warned.

Once she had wrapped his hands around the cup, he murmured his thanks and slowly began to drink.  It was better than he'd expected, much better.  "It's really good," he said quietly.

"Thanks."  

He heard her sit somewhere nearby.  "So tell me something."

"What?"

"You're a decent person.  Why do you and the Saint Shields have it in for us?"

"We don't 'have it in for you' and thanks, I guess."

"Then why do you keep stalking us?  What'd we do to you?"

"Nothing."  She hesitated.  "We're trying to teach you a lesson."

"And that is?"

"That just because you're the world champions, it doesn't mean you're the best."

Ray chuckled dryly.  "Message received.  Will you leave us alone now?"

"Of course not.  You obviously haven't learned much, based on that last battle."

"Well, you had us at an obvious disadvantage," Ray pointed out.

"What do you mean?  It was two-on-two!" Mariam asked, sounding surprised.  "You're even the one that suggested that, as I recall!"

He shrugged.  "Yeah, but…you're better than us.  You may not have been in the world championships, but I've come to realize that much, at least.  Except for Dunga, you've all beaten us one-on-one, you and your brother beat me and Max, and that last battle…well, it wasn't the first time that Tyson got lucky."

"You just…admit it?  Just like that?"

"There's no point in lying, you were there.  So we're not at your level yet.  We'll just have to do our best to get there before the next championships…assuming you're going to be in it, of course.  Otherwise, it wouldn't mean anything to be the champions, knowing there's a better team in our own backyard."

She didn't say anything for a long time, and Ray thought maybe she was thinking over what he'd said.  But then he heard her move, and then he felt her fingers in his hair.

"Don't freak out, I'm just taking this off," she informed him, undoing his headband and handing it to him.

Ray blinked a few times and glanced at her.  "Aren't you worried about me blabbing about your secret hideout?"

Mariam shrugged.  "So you'll know where to come the next time your team works up the guts to challenge us.  Finish your tea."

"Yes, ma'am," Ray replied meekly, earning a smile from her.

She looked thoughtful.  "I almost wish Ozuma had sent me after you instead of Max.  He's cute, but you're starting to grow on me."

"What, so you don't think I'm cute?" he demanded, pretending to be offended.

She smirked.  "I never said that.  Anyway, it's hard to tell since your face is still red from the fever."

"Funny thing about that.  You can't really tell when I'm blushing."

"I can guess," Mariam replied smugly.

* * * * *

"I'm telling you, Tyson, it doesn't take THAT long to buy medicine!" Max insisted.

The Bladebreakers (yes, even Kai) had been looking for their missing teammate all morning, with only a hastily written note to go on.  Kai had immediately suspected Team Psykick, while Max thought maybe the Saint Shields had something to do with it.  Currently, they were out of ideas, and heading back to Tyson's place to rethink their search.

"Yeah, but we still have no idea where Ray is," Tyson replied.  "We've already tried all the places we've ran into Team Psykick and the Saint Shields.  Maybe we should call Mr. Dickenson and see if he's heard anything from Ray."

"Maybe he wasn't kidnapped.  Maybe something just came up?" Dizzi suggested from under Kenny's arm.

"Something like one of the Saint Shields, you mean?" Max asked.

"No.  Something an emergency," Dizzi replied.  "It could be anything.  For all we know, he stopped to teach a kid how to Beyblade and lost track of time.  It's not like he hasn't done that before."

They happened to be passing a warehouse at that exact moment, and were shocked when Ray stepped out and bumped right into them.

"Hey, guys!  How's it going?" Ray asked.

"…or maybe he got lost in an abandoned warehouse," Dizzi quipped.

"Ray!  Dude, where have you been?!" Tyson asked, grabbing him.  "We thought you'd been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?"  Ray blinked slowly.  "Um…well, not exactly…"

"What does that mean?" Kenny asked.

At that moment, Mariam appeared in the doorway.  "Ray, you forgot your tea!  You'll never get rid of that fever if you don't keep drinking it!"  She shoved several packets of tea into his arms.

"Um…thanks, Mariam," Ray muttered, blushing.

She nodded, and then noticed the others gaping at her.  "Hi, boys.  See you later!"  With that, she walked back into the warehouse, slamming the door behind her.

Tyson shook his head.  "You went to the Saint Shields for fever medicine?!"

"Your note said you were going to the store," Kenny murmured, obviously confused.

"Guys, I can explain!" Ray cried.  "I ran into Mariam at the store, and-"

"Followed her home?" Max guessed, smirking.

"What?  No!  Well, she brought me home, but-"

"Give it up, Ray," Kai advised.  "You'll never be able to explain this one."  He shook his head and walked on past.  Tyson and Kenny went with him, still talking in low, confused voices.

Ray sighed and sat down on the steps.  "Aren't you gonna go with them, Max?"

"Nah."  Max sat down beside his teammate.  "So.  You think she's cute, too, huh?"

Ray blushed.  "What?!  Who told you that?!"

"You just did," Max laughed.  "But remember, I saw her first, and I can always get my mom to fly Mariah out here first-class."

"That's low, Max!  That's really low!"

"All's fair in love and war, pal."  Max stood up and stretched.  "Tell you what.  When we get home, we'll let Driger and Draciel do the deciding.  Winner gets to ask Mariam out first."

"You're on," Ray said at once, standing with him.  "But…after I'm feeling better, okay?  This is one battle I don't wanna risk losing."  

Max chuckled and clapped him on the back as they headed after the others.  "I hear ya, Ray.  I hear ya."

* * * * *

Ozuma laughed out loud.  "You're a real piece of work, Mariam!"

"Hey, you never said they COULDN'T fight over me," she replied.  "And it'll feed their competitive spirits.  Whatever makes them more of a challenge for us, right?"

"You make a good point.  Though, maybe you shouldn't have brought him here…"

Mariam threw up her hands.  "Hey, is it MY fault Bladebreakers keep falling for me?  I can help it if they think I'm gorgeous and adorable!"

"They must be sicker than I am," Joseph snickered.

"Shut it, brat," Mariam snapped at him, "or no more tea for you."

"I'll be good!  I promise!"

"That's better."  She turned back to her team captain.  "Don't worry, Ozuma.  This'll make Max and Ray better Bladers.  You'll see."

"Maybe it will, Mariam," Ozuma said, looking thoughtful.  "Maybe it will…"

The End.

Sorry.  I have no plans to do anything else with this.  It was a one-shot, and I did it the afternoon after I saw "Gideon Chooses Gerry," so don't ask for more.  Please don't…


End file.
